


Make a wish

by Posnomas



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bandit being an ass, Dorks in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One True Pairing, happy crying, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posnomas/pseuds/Posnomas
Summary: Bandit finally pops the question in a unique way, in Bandit's way.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Make a wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/gifts).



Bandit was seating over his beautiful Harley motorcycle, scrolling endlessly through his phone as he waited for Jäger to join him. “Mari I’m leaving without you!” Bandit chanted without taking his look off the screen of his phone.

“I’m almost done!” Jäger screamed as he walked outside their home as he pushed down on himself one of Bandit’s various hoodies and closed the door with his foot.

“What took you so long Katze?” Bandit asked putting his phone away in the pocket of his jacket, passed a helmet over to his lover who just sat behind him, and turned on the motorcycle.

“All my hoodies were dirty, so I borrowed one from your drawer, you don’t mind Ja?” Jäger encircled Bandit’s waist as he always did, curling up towards his back seeking a little warmth, the night was indeed chilly. “So where are we going anyway?”

“Oh, that’s secret, Mari.’’ Bandit pulled away the steel leg that kept the bike still and started moving away from their home. “I’d suggest you get comfy because it might take a while.”

And so Jäger did, he accommodated his arms in a way it would not squeeze out Bandit and would also not tire him out. He wondered where Bandit would take him to this time. The last time his lover took him in a midnight ride they ended up at the beach, fucking in the middle of nowhere, that was a great adventure, so Jäger imagined that will likely happen again tonight, not that he was complaining, though, he loved when he ran away with Bandit.

“Are you cold, Katze?” Marius shook his head. Bandit had finally stopped on the side of the road. “We’re here, you can let go.” Bandit announced and Jäger did, not before squeezing Bandit’s torso lovingly.

“So, where are we exactly?” Jäger asked as he took off and left his helmet on one of the sides of the handle of the bike.

“In the middle of nowhere, as you like to say.” Bandit grabbed Jäger’s hand and led him.

“Oh, this will surely be fun, you brought lube, right?” Jäger joked, trying to guess Bandit’s intentions for the night.

“Maybe so.” Bandit answered, not giving any clues. Bandit swiped off a branch that was blocking his way and let Jäger pass first, revealing a beautiful cliff that ended up in the ocean.

“Mein Gott…” Jäger stood still, appreciating the beautiful landscape in front of him. “This is such a nice place to get fucked in.”

“Damn Mari, do you want me to fuck you that much?” Bandit said as he joined Jäger, also appreciating the view.

“Ha, how did you even find this place?” Jäger asked as he sat down near the end of the cliff but not near enough to actually have a chance to fall.

“Had to take a piss, so I pissed nearby, then I heard the waves, and then I found this place, and thought you like to see the stars here.” Bandit spoke as he sat beside his partner, pulling him closer with an arm.

“Are you saying that last part with a double meaning, Dom?” Yeah, Jäger believes Bandit only thinks about sex.

“Oh my god, Marius, you’re pretty horny today, aren’t you?’’

“What? no… I’m just trying to guess what are your intentions…” Jäger pressed his body towards Bandit, seeking affection.

“ Can’t I have a lovely night out with my Jagerchen?” 

“Well, it’s indeed lovely.” Bandit took off his jacket and placed it behind both to lean over it without getting bothered by the grass. He grabbed his phone and reproduced his “romantic” [playlist.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DebySCofQeRs&t=MTAyNmEyMWRjODU4NjY2YTVmYjg3Yjk2YTYxZDQ2MWUyNzNlYTRhYiw5ZGU5ZjVkYTY1ODYyYTIzMGNmZTE2NGQ0ZThjODFlYzA4ZTNkZDhl&ts=1607726880)

“Can you explain to me for the hundredth time which constellation is which?” Bandit stared at the lights that were perched in the sky. He wondered, how can people assimilate objects from simple dots in the sky? they must’ve been high, Bandit thought.

“Haha, Why? I’ve told you a thousand times already and you can’t even memorize a single one of them.” Bandit hid his fingers between the jungle Jäger’s hair was, causing Jäger to unconsciously snuggle against his hand, seeking that soothing feeling.

“I don’t know, do you have something better to talk about?”

“Not really…” Jäger hummed as he spotted every constellation in the sky, jumping his look from one to another. “Actually, I have something I would like to discuss, Dominic.” Jäger made an effort to make himself sound serious, but he just sounded squeaky as always.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, you know, I’m going to copy Chandar’s measures for you in the workshop…”

“What? what do you mean? what does that weird brit have to do?” Rules?

“Well, he banned James from the workshop to work efficiently…” Jäger started.

“And? Wait… are you saying you’re banning me too? Why? I don’t even cause trouble like that idiot!” Bandit raised his tone of voice, gaining Jäger’s blissful giggles.

“Isn’t it obvious Dom?! You’re always distracting me! I can’t… you don’t let me work properly!” Jäger exclaimed, extending his arms into the sky.

“I can’t help being hot Marius! Maybe you should work on controlling your eyes!” Bandit chuckled with him, Jäger’s complaints were true after all, he would come around the workshop now and then to bother or provoke his lover.

“No! I have decided, from now on, you’re banned from the workshop, I’ll let everybody that goes in to not let you in! Oh, Monika is going to love the news, you know right, Domi? She’s always a little mad I let you in the workshop…” The engineer declared as he rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest gazing his look over the horizon.

“You can’t do this to me, Mari, you’ll give in eventually, I know you well.” Bandit rested his hand over his beloved head, he felt so at peace.

“Let’s bet.” Jäger proposed, gripping a hand on Bandit’s side.

“Oh count me in for sure. I know you won’t resist letting in my handsome ass.” Bandit just knew the man too damn well, unlike Mute, Jäger could be easily lured and bent by Bandit it would just be a matter of time until Jäger would let him in the workshop again. “What’s in the bet anyway?”

“Well, if I lose and let you in before the end of the year I’ll, I’ll um…”

“You’ll teach me how to fly.”

“What? No way Dominic! I can’t trust you’re not going to do something stupid!” Jäger remembered last Christmas, he had taken Bandit for a quick flight on his personal plane, the fucker covered his eyes for a second mid-flight, nothing happened really, but that was enough to make Jäger snap furious, making him stop the ride right away and sworn he will never take Bandit to another flight ever in his life.

“Aw, come on, well, take me in another ride, I’ll wear handcuffs, I swear.”

“I’ll think about it, what you did last time wasn’t funny at all Dominic, but that doesn’t mean a yes. But, if I win, you’ll… hmmm what could be good…” Jäger hummed, gazing his look over his lover’s face, who was looking at the sky.

“I don’t know, you’ll do the dishes for the next year? I don’t know Dom, what can you offer me?”

“Hmm how about, I let you ride my bike, or well, I’ll teach you.” Bandit never lets anyone unless it’s Jäge or his twin brother Cedric to touch his bike, he is the only one ho rides the bike, yeah, he’s a little possessive about his beautiful Harley.

“What? are you sure Domi? you make a big deal if someone that’s not me gets close to it.’’

“Well, that’s why I shall let you my bike, now that I think of, that rule is a little stupid, since you care better about stuff than me.” Another [song ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DMrmPDUvKyLs&t=ODA2ODI2MWMzZDQ4NTcxYTA3YTQwZmQ0MWIyNTIzMWZjNDQ2NDE1MSw1NjhmMjk3MDU3NDgxNmVhNWJhYWM4ZGRkZjVmYTEzOGY3ZTFkYmU4&ts=1607726880).

“You’re right, well, prepare yourself to teach me because I won’t be losing this bet.”

“Mari I still don’t get how in the hell do you not know how to ride a bike! You know how to fix them, but you don’t know how to ride them?” Bandit questioned the man resting over his chest.

“I told you, my younger self was scared of them, I always thought I would crash and die horribly.

“Oh, but you didn’t think that about planes?”

“Planes are totally different Dom! don’t compare, there are no other planes in the sky to crash into so no, I’m not afraid at all.”

“You were not afraid like, to run out of gas or, the engine to stop working?” Bandit insisted.

“At first, but that’s why there’s a protocol to check on planes before taking off.” 

Both kept quiet, gazing at the stars, Jäger would point out occasionally which part is which from the milky way, and Bandit would just hum and nod, passing the information in and out from his ears. Both held themself tightly to not let the cold in their bodies. Marius felt a box poking his side, it was inside Bandit’s pocket, he supposed it was a pack of cigarettes, he thought Bandit had quit smoking six months ago, well maybe not.

“Are you hungry Dom?”

“Are you?”

“No, I’m asking because I feel like cooking something, would you like me to cook you something tonight?”

“Hmm, nah, how about we go to that burger place you like a lot?”

“That sounds splendid, I would love to, but I’m not hungry yet.”

“Me neither, maybe later.” Oh, Bandit’s favorite[ song ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DxIsCh-BA8Ew&t=NDE2ZDFhNmM3MmJiZGM5YjY1OWExOWM0ZjEzNWIwNzdiNDUzM2M0NCxjYjQyZjdkNDI4MDdlNWNiMTJkN2Q5ZjFiYWUxYzYzNmExNjg1NTAx&ts=1607726880), why? because Jäger always appears in his mind whenever he hears it.

Time still passed by, Jäger started to get sleepy eventually, since Bandit is his official body pillow, he would likely turn sleepy if he rests himself over the man. Bandit noticed Jäger’s sleepiness right away and started rubbing his chin against Jäger’s forehead to scratch him with his beard, knowing damn well Jäger hated it.

“Stop it dom, don’t ruin the night.” Jäger begged as he tried to pull away from Bandit, but his grip was tight.

“Look Mari! a shooting star!” Bandit ceased bothering the pilot and pointed at the sky, a big white line painted through the obscure night.

“Wow, that’s pretty big…” Jäger stared at the sky, following with his eyes the line traced in the sky.

“Did you wish for something?” Bandit spoke when the shooting star disappeared from the sky.

“Not really, I have everything I could’ve ever wanted, you.” Bandit couldn’t help but blush, Jäger was too pure for him.

“Well I did wish for something, I-” Bandit let go of the pilot to stand up, then extended both his hands to help Jäger stand up, once he grabbed his hands, he pulled him strongly, making him jump to stand up.

“No! don’t say your wish out loud! otherwise, it won’t come true!” Jäger stared into his honey-colored eyes as they held hands under the moonlight.

“But Mari, in order for this wish to come true, I have to say it out.” Bandit grabbed both of Jäger’s hands and kissed them, tingling them with his beard. 

“What do you-?” Bandit let go of his hand and pulled the box in his pocket that was previously poking his side as he knelt on the ground.

“Will you marry this idiot?” Bandit looked up, opening the box in half revealing a simple but beautiful ring. Jäger covered his mouth, muffling a gasp, his eyes started watering thoroughly as he energetically nodded up and down.

“Of course! yes! I want to marry you so badly Dominic…” Jäger threw himself over Bandit into a hug, hugging him so tightly Bandit started wheezing. Jäger couldn’t stop crying from happiness, he was just so happy to be together forever with the man he is truly in love with.

“Marius, please, I want to be with you for the rest of my life... '' Bandit also hugged him tightly, he felt his shoulder soaking wet from Jäger’s tears. “ I can’t imagine the rest of my life without you by my side.” That made Jäger cry even more, Bandit isn’t cheesy or cursi, and him expressing his feelings with words is rare, he’d often express himself physically.

“Oh come on…” Jäger separated their bodies to hold Bandit’s jaw with both his hands, observing and scanning every inch of his face, then crashed their lips together lovingly, caressing Bandit’s short hair. “I want the same as you…”

“Lovely…” Bandit whispered, grabbing Jäger’s right hand to slide the gold ring into his ring finger, then proceeded to kiss it. Jäger observed his ring for a couple of seconds before pulling Bandit into another hug. “Kay’ hubby, are you hungry yet?”

Jäger nodded before letting go of his fiancé, he then wiped off the humidity of his eyes. “A burger would be nice.”

“Well, let’s get going, Katze.” Bandit said as he grabbed, dusted off his jacket, and wore it, walking down towards the trees they came from. “Please.” Bandit gestured as he lifted a branch that blocked the way, letting Jäger pass safely.

“Thank you, Dominic, this night was lovely.” Jäger spoke as he sat behind Bandit and wore his helmet.

“You’re lovelier.” Bandit assured, turning on the bike and driving off to that burger stand jäger loved.

**Author's Note:**

> SDJASHDSDKADSDHFSASFASF KIKI thabk you a lot for requesting this! i enjoyed writting every single word of it! thank you beautiful!


End file.
